


A Sith's Heart

by Blackjewel101



Series: The Empress' Wrath [2]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Baby Fic, Cute Kids, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Force Bond (Star Wars), Idiots in Love, Polyamory, Surprise babies, The Force, Threesome - F/F/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Twins, Unplanned Pregnancy, Valkorion - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 18:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13816836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackjewel101/pseuds/Blackjewel101
Summary: After five years in carbonite, eight women find themselves pitted against the Eternal Throne in a struggle to reclaim their homes.





	1. The Beginning

She remembered, just bits and pieces from that time… but enough. Five years in carbonite, in the dreamscape… And then, free. It had been a mess, escaping from Zakuul, the pain from carbonite poisoning and the overall exhaustion from it had nearly caused the sith to blackout. When the dust had settled, and things had begun to have some semblance of normalcy, Asylum was attacked, and then Arcann. 

Isbalaa jolted awake as the shuttle lurched as it broke the atmosphere of Odessen. Lana was at the controls, furiously pressing buttons as they raced towards the desired quadrant of this empty planet. An Alliance is what she’d described, of people from all over the Empire and the Republic wanting to fight back against the Eternal Throne. To fight for her, for her cause.

The Sith emerged from the shuttle dressed in a armor plated jacket, made with a synthetic nylon that worked in a similar fashion to kevlar, but for blaster bolts, some light leggings and tall armored boots. Around her waist was a thin nerf leather belt with a few pouches and of course, her two lightsabers sat proudly displayed for all to see. People were milling about, she could see Imperial commandos and Republic infantry laughing and joking together, Sith acolytes and Jedi padawans chatting good naturedly, and many more. Isbalaa’s features graced a smile at this, so much had changed.

Five years in carbonite, such a long time, yet to her, it had seemed like hours. Even now the sith wondered if Valkorion was mulling around in her head, no doubt listening to everything and trying to manipulate her thoughts. Lana edged her forward, to speak to them, rally the troops. Well, how hard could it be? She’d spoken to enough battalions before a battle as the Emperor’s Wrath. Surely this shouldn’t be any different. The sith turned on the large drill on the far end of the compound for a moment before letting it come to a stop after just breaking ground. Well, here goes nothing...

“I have nothing to offer you, but the blood, sweat and tears of your worlds. I have nothing to give you, but the shattered remains of your old lives. You can take those pieces and try to put it back together, a process that will only end in failure, or you can come with me. You can take those pieces, and you can use the blood and tears to make something new. To band together to create a new world, a new home, a new cause. For far too long the galaxy has been divided by the petty feud that was the Empire and the Republic. Their ideals got us this far, but we must evolve. We must work together to fight a new fight, a common enemy, an enemy that destroyed not only our lives, but our future.

“It is time that we create a new cause, a new force that this galaxy has never seen. Something that will not only stand against the Eternal Throne, but overcome it. Whatever allegiances you had before now, they are useless to us now. Those are what will divide us, and together, we are strong. Now is the time to fight for something new, an ideal, a promise. A promise to each and every one of your friends and family. A promise to protect them from the evils of this universe, and to fight!”

With those last few words, the sith raised her fist into the air, and let out a pierce battlecry. A cry that was answered by the others, with that the group broke apart, running to machines and supplies as they went to their jobs with new ferver. Isbalaa smiles to herself when Lana gives her a nod of approval. The sith walked over to where her blond friend was and gave her a pat on the shoulder.

“Well, as my first bit of public speaking here I’m gonna say it wasn’t too bad.” The other woman shook her head, but a small smile was on her graceful features.

“I suppose you have retained your speech skills from being the Wrath, everyone’s working now with renewed vigor. And I must say, that I couldn’t have done it better myself.” Lana’s smooth Imperial accent enunciated the words with a honey-like tone. “Well, I must get back to work. I’m still working on getting in touch with Theron.”

“Yeah alright, I’ll just mill about and help where I’m needed.” With that, she began doing just that, milling about the compound, a group of about seven or so individuals were surrounding a crude table off to the side. On it were blueprints of the construction zones and the plans for the base on the planet. The closest to Isbalaa were three women, two of them twi’leks with similar lekku markings, one was taller and green, the other more curvy and muscular with yellow coloring. The third woman was a togruta, the shortest of the three with a thin physique and red lekku. They seemed to be talking admittedly about something or other when the stih approached.

The green twi’lek spun around and gave the wrath a big smile, she waved her over before speaking in a very light and airy tone.

“Hi! Nice to see you again, how’re ya doin’?” She asked, Isbalaa blinked, she was certain she’d never seen this woman in her life, not to mention know her.

“Um… I’m sorry, what?” The others just blinked before the green one spoke again.

“Do… do you not remember us?” She asked softly, no distinct anger in her voice. Isbalaa shook her head.

“No… should I?” The two twi’leks turned to each other and began whispering for a moment before turning back to the wrath. 

“We were all rescued together… from Zakuul… you don’t remember anything? We were all on Darth Marr’s ship… we were put in carbonite together…” The brunette took a step back, her brows knitting together in confusion.

“What…? H-how? I-I… I don’t remember…” The wrath raked a hand through her hair and stared at the other women for a moment before the togruta came over and put an arm around her shoulder.

“Hey, it’s alright. I’m sure that it was a big shock, let’s all just back up okay? I’m Mataharii, Balsen’thor of the Jedi Order, or… I was…” The green twi’lek put a hand on Mataharii’s shoulder in a comforting gesture.

“My name is Ayashi Sama’rah, I was once Battlemaster of the Jedi Order. And this is my older sister..” Ayashi trailed off and motioned towards the short yellow twi’lek who just nodded before introducing herself.

“I’m Major Azrina Sama’rah, Commander of Havoc Squad. And as far as I’m concerned, I still am. You may be a sith, and I used to fight those, all of us did once, but I think you’re a pretty cool gal, for an Imp.” Azrina smirked playfully, obviously joking around and put a hand out towards Isbalaa.

“Nice to meet you I suppose.” The wrath said, shaking the hand offered to her. She turned to Ayashi and looked the Jedi over. She was dressed in casual boots and leather riding pants, with a golden overlay shirt common to upper level masters in her field. To simple lightsabers with wooden inlays hung on a thick leather belt that hung from her waist and moved slightly when the jedi approached her. 

“Well, I suppose since you’ve been gone so long, you should get acquainted with the others.” Isbalaa blinked at this.

“Others?” Mataharii nodded, jumping over to them, her long billowing dress robes fluttering around her. 

“Yeah, there are eight of us in total, counting you. I’ve got no clue why us, when so many others died, but alrighty then!” The togruta giggled, she was very young, she seemed only about eighteen years old, compared to Isbalaa’s twenty-seven.

“...Um, alright…” The sith said softly, before the young woman bounded off in the direction of a large tent that had been set up off to the side. Isbalaa looked at the two twi’lek sisters for a moment. “Is she always like this?” She asked.

Azrina shrugged. “More or less, you get used to it. She’s a sweet girl, lost a lot though, hell, we all have… I just don’t know how she keeps so positive…” Ayashi tugged lightly on her sister’s lekku before running off to follow her younger friend. The group entered the tent, looking around there were indeed seven individuals aside from the sith herself. Three of which were the women she’d already met, two off to the side were deep in conversation. One of which was a Miralian with short cropped hair and non-descriptive attire of black scaled leather. The other was a human with dark skin and white hair with a dark tattoo running down the side of her face, she wore bulky Mandalorian armor and had two blasters at her side.

Of to the right, her three new acquaintances had run over to a deep blue Chiss woman in a long black and white coat with cropped hair and two modified pistols strapped to her thighs. They seemed to be talking to each other about something or other, giving looks at an individual in the center of the room.

Said woman was a dark red Sith Pureblood who was looking intently over the base’s plans, her bright yellow eyes scanned over each detail and with each movement the double bladed lightsaber shifted on her hip. Isbalaa recognized her immediately.

“Vey’Nor!” She cried, running over towards the pureblood, her arms outstretched, the sith collided with Vey’Nor, who let out a soft ‘ooph’ before returning the hug. All other conversation in the room stopped as they looked at the two women embracing.

“I thought I’d never see you again!” Cried Isbalaa, pulling back to look over the sith inquisitor before her. Vey’Nor let out a laugh, patting the brunette’s shoulder affectionately.

“Oh come on, we were in the ship together, wouldn’t have been too long before we all got together again over all this alliance business.” Isbalaa frowned and looked at the floor.

“I don’t remember the ship… I can’t remember anything after the carbonite… not until I woke up on the Gravestone…” The other women in the room had come in to circle the middle table and were just now hearing this.

“Wait wait wait, you don’t remember fighting for our lives to get off of Zakuul?” Asked the Chiss woman, her cropped hair falling into her left crimson eye.

“Or you slashing up those knights?” Commented the white haired mandalorian, who’d taken to leaning against one of the support beams of the tent.

“Or even you stabilizing that generator even as we were trying to escape?” Asked the Mirialan with a clipped imperial accent. She’d taken to the shadows of the tent, making the sniper rifle on her back less noticeable, but she was flipping the vibroknife in her hand every so often. Isbalaa shook her head in response.

“No… I don’t remember any of it… I woke up on the gravestone, in space. On our way to Asylum… that’s it.” Everyone was silent for a moment before the Mandalorian came up to the sith and stuck out her hand.

“Name’s Beliisk, Bounty Hunter and winner of the Great Hunt. Nice to meet ya.” She nodded, and shook Isbalaa’s hand when presented. The Chiss spoke up next.

“Name’s M’axine, fastest shot in the galaxy, I’m the one who took down Nok Drayen and the Void Wolf. Shot em dead.” To further engrain the fact, the woman spun her pistols before holstering them again. Finally the Mirialan spoke up, eyes filtering across each of their faces.

“...Xiindoria… Formerly known as Cipher Nine… Imperial Intelligence…” She murmured, clearly uncomfortable with coming out of the shadows.

“Wait a minute… four Republic and four Imperial… does this seem a little weird to any of you?” Isbalaa exclaimed, her brows furrowed in confusion.

“...That is a little weird, then again, these things do happen for a reason.” Ayashi murmured, putting her head in her hand in a thinking motion. “Perhaps the force will reveal the cause in time.”

“I agree, in my experience, there is no such thing as coincidences.” Xiindoria stated, her tone clipped but non aggressive.

“Well there’s nothing we can do about it right now, we’ve got things to go over and an Alliance to run. I’m thinking that all of us know something or other about our respective fields, so let’s pool our collective knowledge and build an ‘Empire’” The golden togruta stated, a grin making itself known across her features.

And with that, a country was born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's that! First chapter of the newest tale of Lord Wrath Isbalaa and her friends on a quest to avenge their homeworlds. Questions, comments? I love hearing from you guys.


	2. Chapter 2, Unexpected Surprises

Chapter 2, Unexpected Surprises.

 

The weeks went on and everything was on schedule, from the dig crews to the welding teams and even the smugglers who were on time with every delivery. Each of the women helped wherever they could, and had started to become friends. Isbalaa, being the Alliance Commander, had made each of them her Lieutenants, and besides her, they were in charge. None of them knew why they had been brought together but it had been clear from the start that they all clicked well.

 

Each of them was intelligent and well learned in their respective fields, and even the force-blind of their group were very adaptable. When sparring, which was a fun activity for them all to do together in a team building exercise, the force users had a very hard time overpowering the others. It was a very good match, almost as if they were meant to be here, to work together.

 

Lana had taken notice to their battle prowess and had taken to studying them to teach the others, so their sparring matches had turned into a training exercise. Koth on the other hand, he’d started a betting pool on who would win most often. Kind of the resident sport around Odessen, which one of their commanding officers could kick the other’s asses?

 

Surprisingly, even though Isbalaa won each time, she seemed to tire more easily. Matches started to get closer and closer, which made the others a bit concerned.

 

“Are you alright?” Ayashi asked as they were heading down to what would become the hangar bay for the base for their work shift. The sith just shrugged.

 

“Yeah, I think the job is just getting to me, I haven’t been sleeping the best lately. That’s probably why, just need a few more winks.” Isbalaa smiled at her friend, and continued into the large dug out portion of the cavern. They’d done all the initial digging but now, just one rock wall remained between them and the outside. Bey’wan Aygo had asked if a group of force users could be used to knock out the wall instead of using the heavy tools. In doing so they’d be able to shave off two day’s worth of work. The wrath had agreed, she’d done crazier feats with the force before, a little help and it would be a piece of Chor-cake.

 

All four of the force users took their positions along with the other acolytes and padawans in the area and began to focus their energy. The wall began to shake and shudder as the team began their work. Spots of light began to appear as holes in the rock wall began to form, all at once, the team gave a mighty heave and it all went shooting out into the ravine. The opening to the hangar bay was complete, everyone began cheering and giving each other high fives. It was hard work, mentally and physically, even if it only took about a minute.

 

Isbalaa huffed, her breathing labored, she’d been exhausted all day and this, this just put the icing on the cake. With a final breath, her legs gave out and the sith collapsed. She barely heard the cries of her friends as they rushed to her side, nor did she feel herself being lifted onto the medical gurney. Just… black…

 

______________________________________________

 

The brunette woke with a start, monitors were beeping and machines were running. Before her a doctor ran off and then came her friends, they all rushed in, crowding around her bed with worried looks on their faces. Mataharii pushed to the front and even hugged her, burying her face into the blankets.

 

“Damn it girl, don’t scare us like that!” M’axine cried, quickly brushing her crimson eyes before anyone could notice. Xiindoria stepped a little closer and examined the IV and the fluids they were giving her.

 

“...Standard issue, high quality, you’ll be fine. Do you know why you fainted?” She asked, her clipped accent accentuating the words.

 

“No, I’ve been feeling tired but this, I’ve never had an issue before...Especially when using the force to that extent. I mean, I’ve ripped an entire shuttle from orbit before, no sweat.” The commander exclaimed, Beliisk whistled from the foot of the bed.

 

“Damn, that’s impressive, maybe when you’re feelin’ up to it again you could show me that little trick.” The hunter laughed, slapping the sith’s ankle from where it resided under the blanket.

 

“Yeah yeah, you’ve got some nice tricks up your sleeve too, sister.” Isbalaa laughed, a smile returning to her features. The group began to talk goodnaturedly about this and that, making sure their commander was okay in the process. After awhile though, the head medical officer came walking in followed by a medical droid.

 

“My lord, how are you feeling?” He asked, the man was a thin young man with ginger hair and a thin beard and moustache combo from the Empire. Nice enough guy, if only a little shy.

 

“I’m doing just fine Jeffrey, and please, just cally me Isbalaa, no need for titles here.” He nodded in response before looking at a datapad in his hand once more.

 

“If you wish, umm… If you’d permit, I’d like to go over the reason for the Commander’s fainting spell… would the Lieutenants like to wait outside?” Jeffrey inquired, raising an eyebrow. Said commander shook her head.

 

“No no, they can stay, might as well not have to repeat telling each of them anyway.” The doctor bit his lip before nodding and looking down at his notes.

 

“...Congratulations my lord, you’re pregnant.” Silence, a beat, then two, then...hysteria. The two jedi began screeching in joy and bouncing up and down while Vey’Nor began spouting a million questions. Azrina and Beliisk stood frozen, looking wide-eyed at the doctor while M’axine just began sputtering nonsense while trying to form a complete sentence. Xiindoria just snatched the datapad and began looking over it herself.

 

“...Second trimester… according to medical records the paternity is someone named Malavai Quinn… Do you know anyone by that name?” The agent asked, looking at the brunette. Isbalaa froze, her eyes going wide before she slowly placed a hand on her belly. Tears welled in her eyes as the other hand clapped over her mouth to stiffle a sob.

 

The girls immediately closed ranks around their leader, worry written all over their faces. Mataharii pulled Isbalaa into a hug in a comforting gesture, the only way she knew how. Isbalaa sucked in a breath before speaking, slowly and shakily.

 

“...He’s my husband… I-I was with him before all this… Darth Marr’s ship, I-I never even said goodbye…” Silence once again, everyone had a solemn look on their faces. M’axine, still looking down, softly murmured, “...I think we’ve all lost people...I know I have… Corso…”

 

“Torian…” Beliisk said next, looking up at the sith.

 

“Andronikos…” Vey’nor exclaimed next, placing a hand on her friend’s shoulder.

 

“Aric…” Azrina said softly.

 

“Doc…” Ayashi muttered.

 

“Felix…” Mataharii sniffed, wiping her eyes.

 

“...Vector…” Xiindoria whispered, almost revrently.

 

Each of them had loved, and each of them had lost, five years, and none of them had been able to say goodbye. The wounds were still fresh, years of their lives had been lost, and now, they had to cope with it in the midst of battle against an immense foe.

 

“It doesn’t matter that we can’t see them, I for one can feel it in my heart that he’s out there, that Corso’s alive.” The smuggler exclaimed, a soft smile on her blue face. The others perked up at this, a few even placing a hand over their own hearts. “We’re fighters, warriors, heroes, leaders, and no matter what we’re gonna find our friends and family, right?”

 

A chorus of ‘right’s followed and the Chiss smirked before turning back to Xiindoria who was still loosely clutching the datapad.

 

“So, what’s our commander having? A boy or a girl?” The agent paused before looking at the spread.

 

“Both, it’s twins.”

 

Next to her Isbalaa fainted once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeahhhhh, I'd been thinking about this for a long time, it's kind of a little thing of mine. Imagine a little toddler running around while the others chase after the little bugger when it's their turn to babysit. Hilarious, oh, and you just KNOW they're gonna be force sensitive, that'll be a whole other nightmare.


End file.
